


dimension tear

by flerna



Category: Jak and Daxter, Kingdom Hearts, MediEvil, Oddworld, Ratchet and Clank, Sly Cooper - Fandom, Spyro the Dragon - Fandom, crash bandicoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flerna/pseuds/flerna
Summary: title subject to changeTambre has always been a fan of video games, but what happens when a scientific demonstration sends her to the worlds of her favorite games, all under threat from the tears between worlds?





	1. through the rabbit hole

The sun beamed down as the hubbub below filled the busy city streets, the noise of chatter, car engines and horns mixed with the smells of street foods and smoke as people went about their daily lives, none taking notice of those around them, only looking for a new way of convenience or enjoyment, only few ever looking more to the world around them, one such girl, was Tambre, an average girl around 20 years of age with a slim build. 

Such a girl was more interested in the smells coming from a bakery and the sounds of the planes overhead as she daydreamed. Dyed blue hair flowed behind her as she walked, heterochromatic eyes gazing to the blue sky above her and the few plants that decorated various balconies above her in the summer heat, making her thankful for her denim shorts and pale vest as she walked in her sturdy sandals. Of course, this female was not simply out for an aimless stroll, no, this girl was on her way to meet with the family on the other side of the city. Being one who prefers to take in the daily sights made her choose to walk rather than fight through the traffic locked roads

Keeping a hand on her bag Tambre stopped at a local corner shop to grab some water to keep her up and about in the heat, easily finding her purple purse amongst her various video game themed items in her bag, her bag itself shaped like a PlayStation with keychains attached to it of various PlayStation characters, her notebook adorned with Spyro to her phone pouch with the heartless symbol on it, even her hat had a face of a cartoonish bandicoot known only as crash.

Yes, although Tambre loved to sightsee, she enjoyed her video games much more than partying somewhere. Water bottle in hand she carried on heading to the park where her family was waiting for her. When arriving though she noticed a much larger crowd, wondering if there was a festival on she tried to find some familiar faces, soon finding who she was looking for, but at the same time felt a little disappointed.

Waving towards her was a male, tall and average, with glasses and a beard wearing light clothes and a sun hat. This was her father, but where were the rest of her family, granted she still lived with them but she had just finished her work and was told to come to find them. Heading over she greets her father with a loving hug and smile “hey dad, um where's the others?” she asked confused slightly to which her father smiled and pointed into the crowd “they're up ahead there's a special demonstration on the stage ahead and your mum and I felt you might like to see it” he explained as he began to lead her through the crowd to a bunch of seats surrounding a circular stage, and to her relief she did indeed see the rest of her family there, on front row seats no less, but what got her really interested was what was on the large stage, taking up a lot of ground as well, there were numerous scientist looking figures messing around with cables and computers along with two large looking rings that looked like they were pulled right out of a sci-fi movie, or out of Big Hero 6.

Approaching her family she was glad to see a seat was saved for her although annoyingly it looked like their seats were surrounded by press covering the demonstration, whatever it was for it seemed to be for something big enough for the news teams, there were cameras being set up, reporters getting their makeup done and a lot of hubbub alongside more interested people who just wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Though most of them looked like they were high on the social ladder, that was where Tambre guessed that her family got good seats, her father worked with outdoor events a lot so she figured that he probably got invited to this to work and brought his family to watch.

Hugging her mother, she smiled and sat down filling in her mother on the events that work presented her and just generally chatting with her, ignoring the stares from others who noticed her odd colored eyes as she was more than used to it by now. Soon enough she just took to scribbling random thoughts and notes into her notebook, something she often did to keep her nerves down until she heard everyone around her go quiet and the patting of the microphone as an official-looking man was now on stage to begin the demonstration.

“Good evening everyone, may I begin with welcoming you all to this demonstration, I know you all have been very patient as we were setting up our equipment” the man started, with a calm voice that was clearly hiding his nerves as he kept glancing at his notes, though to Tambre she had a feeling this would either interest her greatly, or make her feel so bored that she tunes out every word he says. Thankfully she didn't have long to find out as he continued “for years now humans have been looking for new ways to go further, and get to places faster, well our team has been looking into this in a new way, 40 years ago, such a thing was thought of as the furthest Science fiction subject. But now we believe we have cracked the code on it and are ready to demonstrate this to you all. I am of course talking about teleportation” he explained earning many gasps and instant interest in the reporters taking photos and trying to speak over each other for questioning, to which the man simply raised a hand “please hold all questions until the end, thank you” he stated.

Tambre listened intently now, teleportation such a thing would mean so much to so many, to some it would mean faster deliveries or cheaper, quicker travel to holiday destinations, for Tambre she was thinking about how it could be used to send supplies to the ones in dire need of clean water and medical equipment. Course now she was daydreaming whilst the scientist explained what it was going to be used for and that of course it was already tested in a controlled environment. Her thoughts drifted to things like the warp gates in numerous games she played as she looked to the teleport rings when the scientists pointed them out. 

Her focus though was brought back when she noticed him instructing his team to turn the machines on to begin the actual demonstration, she watched as the machines hummed to life. Electricity crackling inside each ring as a portal was opened between them, the rings themselves were placed a good 20 feet away from one another. As they began to do their safety checks Tambre started getting nervous, what if something went wrong, what if it malfunctions and blows up, she tried to push this feeling down and just watch but she couldn't shake her nerves, especially when she saw one man look worried to his monitor calling his supervisor over as the machines hums were drowning out all words now. 

The machines grew louder and louder as the rings started to spark pulling air in to create a gust of wind. Making Tambre even more worried, those expressions on the scientists were enough of a tell that something went wrong. Her fears were confirmed when the speaker came to try and inform them of a technical issue but was unheard as a spark caused the microphones and cameras to lose power. This was then followed by screaming as electricity began to shoot out from the rings themselves. People began to run as the scientists who were attempting to shut it down were also forced to flee from the growing danger. 

Tambre was no better she shot up to run making sure her family was in front of her as she did, she was almost out of range when she heard a yell from the stage, turning around her heart sunk and she was filled with dread, near the stage one of the scientists was stuck, the raging wind having caused a nearby tree branch to break and land on the figure's leg. The scientist trying to move it in order to flee couldn't get the thick branch to shift with his strength alone.

Now Tambre should have run, she should have saved herself. But she just couldn’t know that her choice to run had potential to end a life, she just couldn't bear the thought of that, so with a gulp and some mental scolding she ran towards the stage grabbing a boom mic and headed to the branch putting on end of the pole under the branch and moved a box to create a kind of pivot all the while trying to keep herself from being blown around she starting to try and push the pole down, hoping the other end will lift the branch and the pole won't just bend under the weight, finally the branch lifted up just enough for the scientist to pull his leg out and thankful to see it was not broken got up to run, thanking her in passing.

Tambre watched as he ran before smiling and started to run herself, although exhausted from her previous actions made running a bit tougher it wasn't until that very boom mic’s pole snapped in the raging winds, the microphone part being pulled into the portal with the cable wrapping around her leg, snatching her off the ground and into the portal with it.

Time froze around her in her terror. She had no idea what was about to happen, was this it, was she about to die? Was it about to explode with her there, would someone save her? Was there time? Question on question raced in her head as she came to a sudden stop mid-air, leg caught in the cable leaving her hands inches from the event horizon of the portal they were being pulled to, as she yelped and looked to the cause of her stopping. her heart stopped and dropped, the reason it stopped suddenly wasn't because someone caught it and was pulling her to safety, no everyone was already long gone, her family included, no the cause was that the boom mic was still plugged in, and the jack was now being pulled out.

She didn't have much time, moving fast she used all her might against the pull to right herself up, pulled herself along the cable and managed to reach the edge of the stage, grabbing it just as the jack slipped out. Holding on for dear life she cried out, the air being ripped from her lungs, the force pulling her causing her arms to cry out in pain as her tears stinging eyes were almost forced completely shut. But she remained stubborn, holding onto the edge of the stage as her bag flew around her looking around she tried to find a way to shut it down a power cable to unplug or something. Seeing that all the lighter equipment, like computers, chairs, cameras and the like were already sucked into the other portal which was sparking dangerously she was at a loss on what to do to save herself. 

Crying a bit in hopelessness she tried to pull herself closer to the edge of the stage, maybe she can hide underneath it and hold onto the post until it stops? It sounded like a plan until she looked up just in time to see one of the heavier boxes shoot straight towards her, slamming into her face to knock her out causing her to let go and fall into the portal.


	2. arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, hope you enjoy reading this story, if possible, please leave a comment if you liked it, so that I know if people want me to continue this story, many thanks

Voices, that was all she heard, panicked and hushed voices all around her, most of them familiar, but she could not place them. It took longer to make her body listen to her, but slowly, she began to wake. The first thing she took note of was that she seemed to be in a small room, the room itself was clean with pale walls and tiled floor, it was also resembling a hospital room but something was off.

First, there was this odd smell that she could not place, second was the usual hospital machinery like monitors and computers were either slim-lined or missing, moving stiffly she soon notice some kind of monitor on the wall but again it looked off, like it was more of a holographic monitor rather than a screen, but a closer look showed it was a see-through screen and keyboard attached underneath it. Looking at the monitor made her grew even more confused, where her eyes not working well? She couldn't read the words it said as if it was written in another language entirely, and not as in written in Spanish or Latin, it was harder to interpret as if written in Japanese or Hebrew but she knew it was neither of those languages. This, of course, scared her, pushing her body up a groan escaped her lip as she felt sore all over.

What happened to her? The last thing she could recall was hanging onto the stage after the portal malfunction and then being hit by something large and blacking out. Her eyes widened as she recalled this as she realised she must have fallen into the portal, but where did it spit her out was what she was asking in the back of her head. Looking around she could see her bed did not look like a normal hospital bed as it had no legs or wheels just a barrier all around it and the mattress was surprisingly comfy, but again, she was unconscious in a hospital right? So where were the wires hooking her up to the monitors to track her vitals? And why was it so silent, another look round showed there wasn't even any windows in her room as the only light was from the ceiling, which looking up looked to be one single panel and not like the multiple removable panels you would normally see in places like hospitals, schools and offices. 

All Tambre could find apart from the foreign language monitor was that there were these odd sensors on the barrier of the bed that pointed inwards, were those how they were keeping an eye on her vitals? Thankfully she felt ok despite her body aching and arguing against every move she made convincing her to stay in bed for now until she could understand what was going on and where she was better. She laid back down with a sigh and looked to the ceiling, the light was pretty bright but wasn't right in her eyes, thankfully. Sighing softly she closed her eyes to try and rest more, she could feel something was amiss though, causing her to open her eyes again to look to her body and see why.

Whoever ran this place or brought her here had declined to remove her clothes apart from her shoes and bag, which she noticed where against the wall opposite her, and oddly enough there wasn't even a duvet on the bed either which was strange, there wasn't even a pillow for that matter just a raised area of mattress that was softer than the rest of it. Looking at herself, however, she would notice she didn't come out of that experience unscathed, her shorts and vest was torn up looking similar to rags now, with the exposed skin having been covered in cuts and bruises explaining why she hurt so much, she concluded it must have been a rough landing somewhere public given the voices she heard and got her rushed to this hospital that was situated somewhere unfamiliar. 

As she felt a bit more relaxed at this conclusion she noticed something else that worried her on her right arm. An odd mark almost like a mix between a cut and a burn, a line going straight down the length of her lower arm, but the more bizarre part was that there was a wave line along it like a string wrapping around a needle, but this line, was four different colours, blue, green, pink and finally, red, “odd…..it...looks like a tattoo but … I don't remember having agreed to this..” she mused her voice course and strained making her cough a little after as she laid her head down with the arm raised to look at it more, those colours were very familiar but at this moment she couldn't place it. 

She stayed like that for a while pondering her thoughts and trying to listen for any sign of life besides herself here. after a while, she could soon hear muffled footsteps and voices outside, just loud enough to guess how many and what gender, but not enough to guess what they were even saying. Shifting a little and regretting it after Tambre tried to sit herself up and look to the wall on her right where the voices were coming from noticing the door on that wall that must’ve lead to the corridor, the voices sounded like three males and a female but that was all she could make out. She waited there a bit longer, wondering if they were just passing by or if they were about to enter. As she waited, however, she grew scared and nervous, were they the medical staff, the ones who brought her here or were they something less friendly she gulped as she found herself watching the door. A few minutes pass and more footsteps and voices join in, all sounding hushed now and were they arguing now? 

She sat up more growing more nervous and scared as she looked around despite being sore and in pain she started to try and get out of the bed that she was resting in. if they were hostile she would much rather be in a position to run for it than be killed were she laid. She managed to find the dip in the barrier to allow her to get out and swing a leg over yelping a bit as her bare foot touched the cold floor before biting her lip in shock and clamped her hand over her mouth. Her eyes shot to the door in panic as the voices suddenly stopped the moment she yelped making her believe they must've heard her through the wall. They surely knew she was there now if they didn't already, and that she was awake.

The next few moments were a shock to her, first, the door opened swiftly, but it didn't swing out like a normal door, no this one opened by sliding into the wall, but what made her freeze was who came through that door, a figure covered in golden fur, long ears with brown stripes and green eyes, his outfit was one you would associate with sci-fi, as he walked in looked straight at her with a mixture of relief and worry in his eyes. And this was what made Tambre freeze in her actions, staring straight at him as it took all she had to not just faint there and then, she knew this creature, she played the games he was a part of, he wasn't even supposed to be real, yet, here he was.

She wanted to say it was a dream, but she hurt too much for that to work, hallucination? She was too alert from the shock of the cold floor to believe that either, so it must be real then, there in front of her looking straight at her, was the video game character, Ratchet. 

Tambre stared at him wide-eyed in complete shock and slight fear, clothes torn and one foot on the floor with the other one on the bed. The Lombax smiled softly and approached both gloved hands up as if to show her he was unarmed and friendly, gulping though and too confused Tambre decided to retract her foot making the alien look concerned 

“No no no it’s ok, I’m a friend see?” he spoke quickly, voice exactly how it was in the games for her making her gulp a bit more but yelped as he had taken a few steps forwards towards her making her jump back, too shocked and confused as her mind tried to process this. Seeing her jump back Ratchet paused too flinching a little at the yelp as if realising that he must have scared her like that “ok...that wasn't a good idea…” he mumbled, was he trying to see if she understood him?

That question snapped her out of her shocked state, she was a human in a world where there was no such species, but she also realised something that explained everything, she was always interested in stories about alternate realities, and the portal demonstration was supposed to be for teleportation before its malfunction, so it must have sent her to a dimension where the game was real, thinking about this Tambre failed to realise she had been leaning on the other barrier away from the Lombax in her room before her aching arm collapsed causing her to fall backwards with a shocked scream and onto the floor below. The whole thing occurring in a couple of seconds as she landed on her back with her legs propped up against it.

Seeing her fall Ratchet himself jumped and was about to rush forward to her as he heard the girl groan “owwww…...that hurt” were the pained words she spoke confirming that she indeed could speak and could understand him making him pause and sighed in relief before continuing his approach to the girl “you alright?” he asked looking over the bed to see her on the ground, rubbing her head “yeah … I’m good...in pain...but I’m good” she groaned she was still confused and shocked by this whole thing but she still had a feeling that it would be better to just try and go with it for now, besides the fall confirmed she wasn't hallucinating. Might as well just accept this and try to find a way back to her reality right?

She looked up a bit to see that the feline creature had his hand outstretched towards her to help her up, knowing that they understood each other he seemed more relaxed now, staring at him than the hand she sighed and took it, shifting a bit to let her legs fall she let the Lombax help her back up to her feet “thanks…” she mumbled after taking her hand back feeling nervous and embarrassed now as the alien in front of her smirked “it’s fine, I’m just glad you're awake” he chuckled as the sound of metallic light footsteps entered.

“Indeed, you have been out cold for a maximum of four days” a voice added, intelligent but friendly-looking over Tambre instantly saw the newcomer, a small robot with glowing green eyes that had a sort of innocence to them. She knew him as well, of course, this was Ratchets partner and best friend, Clank. Despite slowly calming down however what he said surprised her “I was out for four days?” she asked looking worried as the Lombax nodded making her look down, that would explain the cuts being scabbed over and how definite bruises were showing now, trying to process this the girl didn't realise the others had now entered the room as she sat back down on the bed before looking up and jumped again, in front of her were four figures, each of whom she knew, the first being a reptilian male who looked like he'd been in more than a few fights this was Brax, next was a tall female with horns and blue skin looking quite intelligent and a bit excited, definitely Elaris, next to her, of course, was a much shorter female with peach skin colour and red hair that was brushed back behind her pointed ears. Cora no doubt, and of course the one who made Tambre facepalm every time he opened his mouth, big and muscular with a huge chest and a chin to match, dressed in a green latex suit was the ever so annoying Captain Qwark.

Looking to them Tambre assumed she must have landed in the series of events that the movie took place in, as only the movie had Brax, Cora and Elaris in. though that assumption was shot down when another figure entered the room, the same height as Cora with pointed ears and a tail, pale skin and longer brown hair held back by a red ribbon and looking more like an explorer, blinking Tambre was surprised once more as she saw Ratchets supposed girlfriend, Talwyn Apogee enter. Seeing the five in front of her she didn't know what to say or do so like a fish she simply just stared at them, until of course one spoke, that person being Talwyn “so how's our guest doing?” she smiled making Tambre come out of her daze and shook her head a bit

“Um, I’m um ...doing ok...little sore and ...confused….” she admitted rubbing the back of her neck as she looked to the rangers approached Qwark was about to speak much to Tambre’s prepared annoyance but was cut off by Elaris “I’m not surprised your confused miss...um you are a miss right? I'm sorry we just never seen someone like you before so” she trailed off with a chuckle making Tambre looked to her before smiling and nodded “yeah, I’m a female ...and I’m a human” she explained to try and answer both answers figuring she’d be here a while doing so as Elaris seemed to be more excited now course Tambre had her questions to ask “sorry but mind if I ask how I got here?” she continued looking to them hoping that their answer would hold some clue as to how to get back.

“That's what we were hoping you could tell us actually,” Brax spoke up, arms crossed looking a bit annoyed, making Tambre look a bit saddened “Talwyn and Ratchet here found you falling out cold from the atmosphere, you were lucky they did and caught you or you would have been done for” he continued pointing out Talwyn and Ratchet as he spoke. Tambre looked to the Lombax again “guess I owe you guys big time...thank you” she bowed her head a bit in thanks towards them as ratchet just rubbed his neck waving it off “Nah it's no big deal” 

“Still, you did save me, so thanks are definitely in order” she explained before sighing softly looking down to her knees. What could she say now? Should she tell them she knew them? She doubted that was ever a good idea, but then if she kept things secret like that would it come to bite her back later? For now, it was probably best for her to just keep quiet and see where exactly things were storywise. Looking up she noticed that everyone was still staring at her making her a little more than a bit nervous “um….why is everyone staring still?” she asked making them all seemingly jump out of whatever thoughts they were in. earning a chuckle from the small robot “it seems that we were just wondering how to move this conversation along miss?” 

“Oh, sorry, my names Tambre” she explained with a slightly embarrassed chuckle, as this made the aliens in the room more relaxed  
“interesting name” Talwyn smiled softly as she stepped forwards  
“Oh it’s not all that common even where I’m from, it’s an old name I think meaning joyous, but I’m not a hundred per cent sure though” the girl stated before sighing rubbing the bruises of one of her arms both to ease the pain, but also to think, 

“Well seeing as our little guest seems to be A-OK can we get back to more important matters? We’re already half an hour late for my fan club meeting and I don't want to miss it” Qwark chipped in, breaking the tension earning chuckles and eye rolls from the others as most of them left the room, mostly to get him out of there leaving the human with just two others, Ratchet and Clank as they watched him leave 

“He never changes” the Lombax sighed with a chuckle before looking back to Tambre “don't mind Qwark if he gives you any trouble just let us know ok?” he stated before clank chipped in  
“The doctors would want to speak with you now that your conscious, but I would suggest that you remain here to rest and regain your strength,” he asked showing a hint of concern in his voice making his partner look over as well nodding in agreement 

Tambre herself smiled and nodded before sighing and tried to prepare herself, hoping that she wouldn’t be bombarded with questions or probed too much. Waving to the duo as they began to leave the human groaned and laid back, now that the shock and adrenaline of what she had just seen and realised had a chance to settle she now had more questions than answers, but for now felt it was best to just co-operate with them all, and somehow find a way back home.


End file.
